After The Scorpio Races
by Thepurplecheeta
Summary: Ok so... The title says it all really. This is after the Scorpio races. The first chapter is from Pucks POV -Sorry I never put it in-
1. Puck

I stand on the cliffs looking over the sea and the sand. 3 years ago I would have been thinking about Gabe moving away and if Dove would go straight and the _Capaill Uisce _would go towards the sea. Of course I wouldn't have known that I was going to be the first female victor.

Only a few females have entered the race – 5 over the last two years. Of course there had been a small commotion, but by the second year everyone had learned to accept the fact that only a few women – Not the entire population of the island would enter.

Since my first time in the races I have won all of the races. (Of course on dove) Sean won't ride with another _Uisce _because he thought it would seem like replacing Corr; which we both couldn't bear to do.

I hear footsteps and immediately know who it is as his arms wrap around my shoulders. "Sit" he says after placing a kiss on my left cheek. I sit down close to him, resting my head on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" he asks. I have heard this question many times before and most of the time I'd tried to answer truthfully. "Three years ago" I reply.

He puts his arm round me and holds me tight as we watch Thisby at night - something that I was now familiar with after being in the races for 2 years. "Promise me" he whispers into my ear, his hot breath against my cold skin; voice low and calming. "Promise me you will never leave me. I can't bear to lose something precious again"  
"I promise" I whisper back. Of course I would. He has only got Corr and I left. Only things precious left in life.

Suddenly I realise that Finn would be wondering where I was, I had only come to talk to Dory Maud about Finns clothes. Ruining the moment I stood up and wiped the dirt off my mothers' trousers. Even though I can afford new ones I sill wear my mothers clothes. They were comforting.

"I'm sorry Sean but I've got to go, Finn will be worrying about me." He looked up. In the darkness I could just make out the outline of his face. "Isn't Finn old enough to look after himself?" It was true, I have noticed that he has turned into a proper man now and a few of the girls in Thisby like him.

"I know but-"  
"I understand" He says to me before leaving a kiss on my forehead "Now go Finn is waiting" After exchanging one last goodbye I got onto Dove and rode into the lights and music.


	2. Sean

**A/N Found it!**

* * *

**Sean's POV**

I wake to the sound of Corr wailing and Puck whispering to him. She must've some in early to help Corr walk. Puck knows that Corr won't gallop again – but it doesn't stop her from trying to make him go faster.

"You're safe Corr" I hear her say gently. "You will always be safe Don't worry" I listen to her talking to Corr while wishing it was me she was talking to instead. _Puck Connolly isn't something you can call yours_ I think. How do I make her part of me? How can I stop her from breaking her promise and drifting away? I silently get out of my bed, get out of the house and watch Puck walk Corr round in circles.

"You've got him to go round in circles." I say **(A/N _How Erudite!_ :P Sorry couldn't help it) **  
"It's not much" She replies with a sigh.  
"It's definitely an improvement." She looks up and studies me. – Something that still made me feel uneasy.

Puck looks at the watch on her wrist. "I've got to get to Malvern's yard. There are a few horses I need to take out for a run. Are you coming today?"  
I shake my head. "Maybe tomorrow."  
"Ok. I'll see you this evening then." She says before turning around and setting off down the hill.

"Wait!" I call out "Why aren't you taking Dove?"  
She turns back around again."I can't take Dove today. Malvern's strict orders. You can take her out for a run or something."  
"I will. Later."  
"Thanks" She calls out while setting off down the hill again.

* * *

Half an hour later...

* * *

"Mr Kendrick! What are you doing here?"

I look up and find myself face to face with George Holly.  
"I think I should be asking you that" I say, happy that he's remembered me.  
"Well I couldn't stay away. I should've come two years ago though; I heard you weren't racing anymore."  
"It is true" I confirm  
"I've also heard that the lovely Miss Connolly has taken you place." _Lovely indeed.  
_"She has, yes. Except she isn't riding for Malvern. Which reminds me have you seen her working at the stables?"

His eyes widen. "She's working at the stables? I haven't seen her yet. I'll remind myself next time I go down there." I'm a bit surprised at this because Malvern has been praising Puck non-stop so I thought that he would display her with the horses.  
"Do you have any horses in mind?"  
He shakes his head. "No. I have got my eye on a few broodmares though."

We stand in silence until George Holly speaks up again. "I have to say Mr Kendrick I'd never thought I'd see you on the back of a normal horse." It took me a few moments to realise that I was still standing next to Dove.  
"Oh it's Pucks." His eyebrows shot up "She left her at my house today."  
"I'm stepping over the line here but are you two a par?"  
"Yes." I admit  
He smiles. "She's a strong girl. She'll never leave anyone; especially you."

I hope he's right.

* * *

**A/N Yay! It was stored at the bottom of one of my cupboards where my dad chucked it in! Wahey!**

~Thepurplecheeta


End file.
